Asuka Kazama Meets A Demon
by TheFreshWriter
Summary: During her summer away from school, Asuka ran into a demon. Who is he, and why is he here? Read and find out


_** "It's another day of ass kicking." **__ Asuka shouted as she exited the building to her school. The Kazama girl had been waiting all day to get out of school because it was such a drag to her nowadays. She prefers breaking up fights and participating in martial arts tournaments such as the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 5. Even though she didn't win, she managed to restore the reputation of her father's dojo and avenged her father at the expenses of Feng Wei. In the young Kazama's eyes, he was just a piece of shit trying to make something of himself, but there was one person that pissed Asuka off the most; her spiky-haired cousin Jin Kazama. Asuka was still infuriated at the fact that he totally fell on her __boobs__ and didn't even apologize for it. __**"Stupid baka, I will get my revenge in the next tournament." **__Asuka said as she balled her fists up. She then proceeded to make her way home to change into her fighting uniform and go out to a nearby beach to train. As she was walking through the downtown area, she spotted several guys fighting.__** "Hmph...pathetic bastards." **__Asuka proceeded to run over to the guys. The men turned their heads revealing her to be Asuka, and they told her to mind her own business, but she just ignored them, and beat every single one of them with the famous Kazama-ryuu Kobujutsu. She managed not to break a sweat. She then walked over and squatted down next to one of the men that she had beaten up. __**"Man, you're weak." **__She said as she started to laugh out at him. _

_ The Kazama girl then felt something surging through her body, but she had no clue what it was. She felt that someone or something was after her. __**"Weird." **__She mumbled to herself. Asuka knew that that she had to watch her back in case someone or something was going to come after her. She then proceed to go home. Moments later, the afternoon had turned into the evening and Asuka had finally arrived at her house. The first thing she did was greet her father, who was about to go teach his evening martial arts class and then she proceeded to head upstairs to change her clothes. Once done, she rushed back out the door and ran off to the beach to train. As she continued to run, she felt that surge through her body again.__** "What was that?" **__She mumbled to herself. Something or someone was coming for her, but she didn't fear it, she was quite excited about that. Nothing or no one was going to scare Asuka Kazama. She then continued to make her way to the beach._

_ Asuka was on the beach training as usual. She had wanted to perfect her combos to make the flow more easily. Punch after punch and kick after kick, Asuka felt herself getting stronger and stronger. About 30 minutes later, Asuka decided to take a break and just relax. She stared at the beach water and just saw that it was just flowing like normal. The water was just crystal like and beautiful under the sunset. Asuka always had a soft spot for nature. She just wished that people wouldn't try and destroy it. As Asuka continued to gaze at the water, dark clouds started covering the sun, and the thunder started rumbling. She was worried what it could be._

_ Asuka bends down in a lot of pain, clutching her chest as if she felt a dark, awful energy. Whatever it was, it was telling her that the impending danger was nearby. Asuka used her brown eyes to look around to see if someone suspicious-looking was lurking nearby, but saw no one. She then turned around and sighed in relief. Moments later, Asuka could feel the wind from around here. It had arrived. The danger was calling out to her. When a stomp was heard, the Kazama girl then turned around to face him. She couldn't believe her eyes: It was a demon, an evil demon she faced like never before. He was shirtless and wore wild gray hair pointed at the top, light gray gi-pants, and red demon eyes, along with a dark red aura, arrived. Asuka got into her fighting stance. _

_ Asuka wanted to know the name of the demon who now stood before her. "__**Alright, who are you, and why are you here?" **__The demon chuckled as he let his arms cross at his chest, and his words spoke, in a demonic, dark voice... __**"You don't really know me? Fine. I am Minzare Jingami, and I believe you are trespassing here, in my land. Either you leave immediately..." **__A smile still active on his face, he let them fall as his arm rose up along with his clawed hand as he turned it into a fist, clenching it tightly, meaning this might be the sign of a death threat. He might not let an intruder like Asuka roam here. __**"Or wither away in your own grave." **__An anger-like face went onto Asuka's face. "__**No way! If you want to kick me off, you'll have to beat me first!" **__Jingami's hysterically laughed and stood in a stance with bent knees two shoulder widths apart, his fist upturned and his palm pointed forward,__** "Have it your way, little girl." **__Jingami leapt off the ground and charged straight at her with a diving kick, trying to attack Asuka. Asuka studied it as he came hurling towards her, so she moved her head sideways, and swung her leg 180 degrees horizontally, striking Jingami and leaving him almost crumbling to the ground. Fortunately, Jingami's hand landed the ground and he backflipped. _**"Grr! He should be on the GROUND!"**_ Asuka thought angrily._

_ He stood in his stance once again. __**"Hmph. Kazama-ryuu, I presume?" **__Asuka stood in her stance as well, "__**Yeah, that's right! Old school and taught to me by my father!" **__Jingami stood still rubbing his chin, "__**Hmph. Even with your graceful moves and momentum throws, it'll take more than that to outmatch me." **__Standing still, he moved his foot forward with his fists clenched, "__**So, care for a demonstration...of my greatest technique?" **__Jingami said as he warped forward, confusing the Kazama girl. After warping multiple times until he gets closer, he thrusts his left palm to Asuka's abdomen, which gives him just enough time to execute another one, pushing her back. Jingami walked closer to the fallen Asuka and crossed his arms__**. "Ha! Hit you right in the stomach! Would you like another?" **__Asuka slowly got up and got back in her stance. She wasn't about to let the demon win. "__**Don't bother. This ain't over, demon boy." **__Jingami's eyes were shut as he chuckled lightly. He cupped his hands and drew them at his sides, readying a powerful attack. Asuka knew what the attack would be._

_ When the position was made, Asuka saw it coming. Jingami thrusted his fists in the shape of a "U" at Asuka's stomach, but Asuka made up a counterattack, taking a big step forward and does a double palm attack with one hand below the other, striking Jingami's abdomen and leaving him staggering. The attack was made before Jingami could execute his. Jingami charged at her with furious rage, trying to attack her, but before he could get closer, Asuka quickly dashes forward and does a quick rising uppercut, sending Jingami in the air and sending him falling to the ground. Jingami slowly got up and was more angrier than before, "__**This is impossible! How could a little girl like you be so powerful against a god like me?" **__Asuka didn't hear any of that crap the demon said. She just yawned, __**"You know, you're pretty boring, and weak to say the least. We Kazamas show no respect to demons like you, so why don't you pack it up before you take some more pain, loser demon, okay?" **__Jingami growled and yelled at the top of his lungs, __**"NO, NEVER! YOU ARE HISTORY, ASUKA KAZAMA! I'LL CRUSH YOU AND THIS WHOLE PLANET!" **__Jingami leapt off the ground higher than before. In the air, he clutches both hands together and, while coming down, he noticed Asuka spinning around. _

_ He smirked, noting to aim the attack at Asuka. As soon as it aimed at her, a rather big roundhouse kick struck him soundly, leaving him swirling backwards and into the ground. Jingami was defeated. Asuka's hands were on her hips, walking over and squatted down next to Jingami's defeated body, and began to laugh out loud. "__**You look pretty strong! I can see why you were called a god, but you are just a loser freak with no purpose in life." **__She stood up and began to walk out. Approaching her father's dojo, all he did was greet the students, then, when her father was almost about to start the car, Asuka waved goodbye, got in and they drove home._

_ Later, in Jingami's hideout, Jingami crouched on one knee with his fist on the ground, reminiscing about his humiliating defeat. "__**NOOO! It is impossible for me to be defeated by a little girl like.. like...Asuka KAZAMA!" **__Jingami stood and walked over to the pillar. A picture of Asuka was on it. Jingami threw a sharply-honed kick at the pillar, breaking half of it. His fist clenched violently, he raised it to the air, shaking it. A revenge look would describe his ultimate defeat. "__**Next time, I will tear you to shreds and feed you to the hounds!" **__For now, Jingami's revenge had just begun..._


End file.
